


Quick Quick

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, get together?, smut may follow, teenage fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Who was this boy?Why hadn’t they already been introduced?Why was Dunbar never around when Brett needed him?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



Liam’s co-captain was gorgeous. 

Brett had to stop for a moment, so caught up with the little blonde fox currently bare-chested while he had his shoulder strapped, that he didn’t realise he had stopped moving until his teammate ran smack into his back. 

It was a game Brett was used to, the thrill of hungry eyes on him as he put his pads on on the field rather than the changerooms. 

The co-captain looked around, the bright lights lighting the field creating a halo in his golden hair. Brett licked his lips, swallowing thickly and feeling as though his head was filled with cotton wool. 

Who was this boy? 

Why hadn’t they already been introduced?

Why was Dunbar never around when Brett needed him? 

With comically perfect timing, Brett was able to grab the little beta as he ran past by the scruff of his Beacon Hills jersey. 

“Who is the kid?” he growled, his eyes flashing between silver and gold. 

“Calm your farm.” Liam hissed, flashing his own eyes and showing just a hint of fang in retaliation. “That’s Nolan. He’s a soft touch and doesn’t go for the likes of you.”

“The likes of me?”

“He likes them _meek._ I don’t think you could play meek for all the money in the world.” Liam spat, jerking his head over to where the boy, Nolan, was pulling on his pads and jersey over his freshly strapped shoulder. The disappearing stretches of skin not sitting right with Brett’s wolf, the beast inside him wanting nothing more than to strip the maroon off the boy and trace where ‘Holloway’ currently sat across his shoulders with his tongue. 

“We’ll see.” Brett growled, pushing Liam away and stalking towards the Devenford bench.

*** 

“You don’t like parties?” Brett said, sliding up next to Nolan. 

He’d been following Nolan with his eyes as he flitted around the party; thrown by some kid on the Beacon Hills team; and the more he watched, the more Brett found himself _wanting._

“Not so much.” The boy replied, a light blush staining his freckled cheeks. “I’m Nolan.” 

“Brett.” Brett took the and that was offered to him. “You played well tonight.”

“I played like crap.” Nolan shrugged, one arm coming up to rub at the shoulder that had been strapped before the game. “I put my shoulder out at practice this week and it just hasn’t been right. I over thought everything tonight.” 

“Well you looked good doing it.” Brett said, causing Nolan’s blush to deepen considerably. 

“You-” before he could finish responding there was a short blast of a police siren before the bushes at the side of the house started to reflect blue and red lights and suddenly teenagers were in a fit of panic, throwing alcoholic beverages into potted plants before dashing towards the back gate. 

“Come on.” Brett said, taking Nolan’s hand and pulling him forward. They tore out of the gate, running at a full sprint down the alley at the back of the house, ducking through dark yards before they slowed down, nearly a full neighbourhood over, in front of a dark playground. 

They wandered along the dark path, hands still clasped when they reached a new looking playground, only lit by the glow of the three-quarter moon overhead. 

“Oh swings!” Nolan said, voice full of wonder as he pulled Brett by the hand towards the tall swing set. 

Almost as though he finally remembered himself, Nolan dropped Brett’s hand and down onto one of the seats, kicking off from the ground with a flourish. 

Not knowing quite what he should do, Brett stood for a moment, perplexed by the look of bliss on Nolan’s face as he got himself moving on the swing. 

“Help me go higher?” Nolan said with a cheeky look over his shoulder. Spurred into movement, Brett moved to push him, helping the young man

For a moment, the only noise was the squeak of the swing and the steady beat of Nolan’s heart as Brett pushed him on the swing. 

“Tell me a secret?” Brett said after a long moment, pushing Nolan higher on the swing, the young man soaring through the air, kicking his legs out at the highest point to help gain his momentum as he went higher and higher with each push.

“A secret?” Nolan asked, leaning right back to look upside down at the werewolf. 

“Something that you keep to yourself and no one else knows.” Brett smiled, pushing him a little higher. He wasn’t sure what he expected as an answer, it had been five hours since he had first seen the boy and barely 20 minutes since they had first spoken. At the same time it felt like a lifetime, Brett’s heart rate rising to meet the hummingbird pace of Nolan’s, making him feel slightly giddy. 

Without warning, Nolan dropped his feet to the ground, the soles of his kicks making an ugly noise against the rubber playground matting. Without looking at Brett, Nolan spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t want to kiss girls.” 

“What?” Brett said, for the first time not trusting his enhanced hearing. 

“I want to kiss boys.” 

“Nolan.” Brett breathed, his own heart hammering in his chest.

“I’d like to kiss you.”

“Nolan.” Brett repeated. His hands forming fists at his sides as he battled within himself. His wolf preened in his chest at the sudden acceptance. Without warning, Nolan moved, and Brett couldn’t help his reaction, wolfing out before he could reign himself in.

Because Nolan was leaning his head to one side.

Baring his throat. 

Submitting. 

The noise that ripped from Brett’s chest was far from human, but he was suddenly way past caring when Nolan glanced quickly over the shoulder he was offering. The sparkle in his eye causing Brett’s fangs to dig into his lower lip, the taste of blood shocking his senses but making his wolf howl. 

His wolf taking over, Brett buried his face in Nolan’s neck; shuddering as the scent unlike any other filled his lungs and warmed his blood.   
“Mate.” Brett breathed, mouthing wetly along the strong tendon of Nolan’s throat. 

“You feel it too.” The boy gasped, leaning into the werewolf’s touch. Groaning as Brett sucked an angry mark just above his collar bone. “I thought it was just me, but I’m not a wolf and you just-”

“I want you.” Brett growled, dragging his fangs over the boy’s neck. Feeling Nolan swallow thickly against his mouth, Brett keened. 

“So take me.” Nolan replied, bringing an arm up around Brett’s neck to hold him there, his breath shuddering as the werewolf continued to 

“You- You dont know me.” Brett said, snuffling and licking along the line of Nolan’s throat. Despite the wolf practically purring in his chest the need to protect was overwhelming. 

“My body does.” Nolan gasped, grinding back and making Brett flex his claws against the denim of the young man’s jeans. “I feel like I’ve known you forever. Your feel, your smell.” Nolan turned in the werewolf’s arms, finally bringing their lips together hard and fast. “Your taste.” he breathed when they parted.

“Nolan.” Brett gasped when Nolan dug his own blunt human fingers into his ass. 

“Brett.” Nolan countered.

“Do you even realise?” The werewolf gasped as fingers dipped under his waistline. 

“Do you?” Nolan said, bringing a hand around to flick the button of Brett’s jeans. 

“Nolan.” Brett rasped when Nolan’s finger, wet from being briefly sucked into his own mouth pressed against his hole. 

“Brett.” Nolan whispered back, rubbing his finger in circles before pressing in, between them their crotches pressed against each other, creating delicious friction. “Is this ok?”

“So, so ok.” Brett breathed, Nolan’s inexperienced touch making blood bubble under his skin. 

“Do you normally bottom?” Nolan breathed. “I don’t know how we are meant to negotiate all this.’ 

“People that won’t bottom are wrong.” Brett whispered in response. Pushing back into Nolan’s finger briefly, pulling back before it could breach him. “But people that bottom without lube are dumb.”

“I don’t have any.” Nolan said, his voice dripping with dejection. 

“But next time you will.” Brett said, kissing Nolan hard on the mouth. 

“Next time?”

“If we get to mine quickly, next time won’t be too far away.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my girl Kristina. You are so loved Baby Girl <3

“Your parents won’t mind me being here so late?” Nolan said, looking around the apartment Brett had just led him to. 

“I’m sure they would if they were alive but-” Brett replied, throwing a sad smile over his shoulder and his wallet and keys onto the bench. “But then they would have met you and realised how crazy I am for you.” 

Seeing Nolan in his home, the boy’s scent mingling with pack and family and home was whipping Brett up in a way he had never experienced. Brett crowded Nolan in against the closed door, breathing him in deeply. His smile turning predatory when the human’s heartbeat quickened. 

“I like you.” Nolan said simply, his heartbeat evening out to a rapid hum as they locked eyes, sharing easy breaths against the door, their fingers tangling together. 

Aware of the momentous thing that was growing between them, making Brett’s wolf preen and purr like a kitten inside his chest.

“We came here for a reason.” Brett whispered, and a blush crept across Nolan’s freckled cheeks. 

“We did.” He said in a small voice, looking up through impossibly long eyelashes. 

Brett pressed closer, breathing deep into Nolan’s neck before running his lips the length of the boy’s jugular, before sucking a mark into the hinge of his jaw. 

“I wanna-” Brett rasped, pressing close, his eyes zeroing in on the bob of Nolan’s throat. “I wanna submit to you.” 

Nolan blinked up at him, eyes lidded and plump lips parted. 

“Brett.” He breathed. “Are you, I want to, but I haven't, ever before.” Nolan narrowed his eyes, trying to get a straight thought out. 

“You wanna top me?” Brett said in a soft voice, his face kind but his shoulders set. This had been building since he had laid eyes on Nolan on the lacrosse field. The urge to submit and the scent of arousal was heady in the air, working them both up into a frenzy. “Because I want you to top me.” 

“Brett.” Nolan gasped, his heart thundering in his chest. Brett bent to kiss at his pulse point, his wolf keening at the state his mate was in. “Take me to bed.” 

Brett lead Nolan through the apartment, silently thanking his sister for not being home. He didn’t bother turning on any lights, his room lit by the same glow of the moon that had bathed them while they were in the park. 

Once inside his room, _his den,_ his wolf supplied, Brett stripped off his shirt before turning to Nolan and pulling him into a soft kiss. Holding onto his sides and smiling into the kiss, Nolan brought his hands up to cup his jaw and neck, fingers quickly finding his hair and tugging him closer. 

Brett groaned at the rough treatment his scalp was getting, loving it when Nolan broke the kiss, the shorter man the perfect height to kiss and nip at Brett’s neck and collarbones. It was no surprise that his mate would be perfect for him in every way. 

“Nolan.” Brett gasped when the boy found a particularly sensitive and put his sharp teeth to work, worrying a mark into his skin before pulling back and watching it fade. 

“Brett.” Nolan countered. Biting his lip and batting his lashes, he pulled back and ripped his own shirt off, revealing his still taped shoulder and toned body. Brett heard a rumbling noise, his brain taking a moment before he realised it was coming from him. 

The noise must have given Nolan a flash of confidence because the boys hands barely hesitated before he was pushing down his sweatpants and underwear. Something like a smirk grew on Nolan’s face as he shimmied his pants the rest of the way and kicked them off. His smirk grew to a grin as he reached for Brett’s pants. 

The werewolf realised Nolan’s joy was because he was standing there slack jawed and unmoving, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides and itching to touch. 

All at once it hit him that he could. 

Brett surged forward, kissing Nolan and pushing him back onto the bed. He shucked his pants and joined the boy on the bed, kissing the boy all over his face while he squirmed and giggled, making Brett feed giddy that he could wring such sounds of joy from his mate. 

“I can’t believe you.” Brett whispered, his body pressing Nolan down amongst the sheets. The glow from the moon streaming through the window giving the boy beneath him an ethereal look and making Brett’s heart beat even quicker. “I’ve never been lucky in my whole life and now here you are.” 

Nolan blinked several times, his heart hummingbird quick against his ribs. 

“You don’t know do you?” He whispered, reaching up to cup Brett’s face. “I’m the lucky one.” 

Brett closed his eyes, focusing on the beat of his heart and the heat of the body under him instead of the heavy words hanging over them. With his eyes shut, images of a future he didn’t know he wanted flashed in his mind. He was so full of emotion he almost forgot the reason they were here, in his bed. 

“I want you to fuck me, Nolan.” Brett whispered back, kissing Nolan again quickly and grinding their hips together. Their naked cocks slid together, making the boy beneath him shudder and moan and Brett feel as though he was about to shoot off the bed. 

Nolan reached around and gripped Brett’s ass, using one hand to guide the werewolf’s movement against him while the other pressed between his cheeks. Brett moaned and reached blindly for his bedside table, finding the lube he’d stashed there and pressing it into Nolan’s hand. 

“You sure?” Nolan said, opening the lube and focusing on wetting his fingers, “I’ve never done this and I don’t know if I’ll be good.” 

The honest look and the hesitant probe of Nolan’s fingers around his hole added a whole nother layer of feeling. Brett had heard all the talk about mates from his parents at a child, but here now, he was in awe that the universe had put together this perfect creature for him. 

Brett rolled them, wanting to show Nolan that he trusted him but not trusting his voice. Together they shoved a pillow under his hips, Nolan pressing quick kisses over his face as his first finger breached him. 

Brett squirmed under the boy, trying to get his finger to move and find a pace that worked for him, his forgotten cock hard and leaking against his abs. 

Nolan looked down at him in wonder from his spot kneeling between Brett’s spread legs, adding a second finger, his own cock jumping at Brett’s gasp. 

“Good?” Nolan hummed, cocking his head to one side and crooking his fingers, another gasp his response. 

“Fuck me.” Brett rasped, hands twisted in the sheets. “Nolan, fuck me.”

Nolan faltered for a moment, looking up at the bedside table with searching eyes. 

“Mate.” Brett rasped around his fangs, knowing his eyes were flashing gold. “Need to feel you not latex.” 

“You sure?” Nolan said earnestly, care clearly written across his face. When Brett nodded Nolan lubed himself up and shuffled into position. 

Brett breathed hard as Nolan entered him. He was completely wolfed out, but had never felt more at peace with the animal inside of him. 

“Holy fuck.” Nolan breathed when he was fully inside and leaning heavily on his arms. “Brett, Holy fuck.” 

How had it only been hours since they had met? Brett thought as he looked up into his mates eyes, burning with lust. Brett couldn’t help himself as Nolan began to move, arms bracing on his headboard to meet him thrust for thrust. 

“I’m sorry.” Nolan gasped, his pace quickening, “This isn’t going to be long.” Brett grasped himself, his fist finding the same frantic pace as Nolan’s hips. 

In his short life, Brett had had his fair share of partners, boys and girls alike. Looking the way he did there was never any shortness in willing bedpartners but never in his life had he ever met someone that made him feel like Nolan. 

Like he was safe and vulnerable all at the same time. 

Like he was better. 

Like he was loved. 

Like his dick had something extra. 

Brett’s hand stilled at the top of his cock. With all of the willing bed partners came an awareness of his body and its abilities. 

And a knot was not something he was aware he possessed. 

As Nolan’s thrusts became erratic, Brett clamped his hand down around his growing knot. 

“Fuck, Brett, is that?” Nolan gasped, bringing one of his own hands down to help grip what Brett couldn’t. 

“Yeah, for you.” Brett offered, throwing his head back, baring his neck as Nolan’s hips stuttered and the former hunter pitched forward digging his teeth into the werewolf’s neck.

And then the boy was cumming. 

Brett’s wolf howled in his chest, his knot, now fully formed and gripped tightly between their hands pulsed and then he was joining Nolan in his orgasm. 

Nolan pressed kisses all over Brett’s face; whispering words of praise into his skin as he slipped his spent cock out. He kept his grip tight on Brett’s knot, feeling it pulse as the werewolfs dick continued to twitch and spurt more cum over their hands. 

“I thought it was a story.” Brett rasped, glancing down at his dick and then up at Nolan as he gingerly released his hand from around the now shrinking bulge. “I didn’t think this could happen.”

The boy’s face split with a smile. 

“I’m glad it did.” He laughed, dropping yet more kisses over the werewolf’s face. “And I can’t wait for it to happen again, but next time _in_ me.” 

“Well then.” Brett said, rolling them so he was on top, his sticky mess between them. “If we hop quickly to the shower maybe next time won’t be so far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday darling girl!!! You are a beautiful human who deserves the world.


End file.
